Forbidden Temptations
by sara83
Summary: Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it’s getting harder to resist what they really want. *FINISHED*
1. Brand New Year

Forbidden Temptations  
  
Summary: For Harry Potter and the gang, it's their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it's getting harder to resist what they really want.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so PLEASE be gentle with the feedback, but give it, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the storyline, because I'm sure it's been done many times.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione put her luggage on her bed and studied her room; it was bigger than her house back home. Her walls and carpet were the Gryffindor colors; there was a large bay window to the left of the door with large red drapes, her king size bed had a red quilt with gold, silk sheets. To the right of her bed, was a big, walk-in closet, and to the left of the closet, was a large oak desk. Hermione was in love with her room, not only was it all hers, but it meant that she was this year's head girl. Since the first day of her first year at Hogwarts, Hermione had worked so hard, and now she finally had something to show for it. She unpacked her bags and put a picture of her parents on the nightstand next to her bed. Finally, she pulled the last thing out of her bag and set it on her pillow; it was a tan teddy bear that Ron had given her for her sixteenth birthday, and their one year anniversary; it wasn't much, but it was all that Ron could afford. It meant the world to Hermione; it was the best present she'd ever gotten.  
  
Hermione quickly put her school robes on and left her room. She looked around, studying the common room. It had dark, but beautiful colors all throughout, on the walls and floors as well as the couch, chairs, and bookcases. In the middle of the room, there was a large couch and a coffee table. On the right side of the room, next to Hermione's door, there was a desk, next to it, a large bookcase, and next to that, a comfortable looking chair. On the left side of the room, next to the head boy's door, there was identical furniture. On the other side of the room was a door leading to their bathroom. Hermione glared at the door that led into the head boy's room, then left the common room, heading to the great hall for dinner. When she got to the great hall, she quickly took a seat next to Ron and across from Harry.  
  
"You're late." Harry grinned.  
  
"Yea; you know the head girl is suppose to show an example to the rest of the students." Ron smiled.  
  
"Yea, I know; I was unpacking."  
  
"And jumping up and down in your humongous room, loving that it's all yours." Harry added.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Something like that."  
  
Harry's smiled disappeared, "Bad luck though, having to live right across from Malfoy all year."  
  
Ron glared at no one in particular, "Yea, he better keep his bloody hands off you Hermione."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile at his protectiveness, "Like I'd ever let that slimy git touch me."  
  
Hermione glanced across the room at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy sitting next to his usual cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, with Pansy sitting across from him, looking all googily eyed. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Harry and Ron. All the first years came through the doors and were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore announced Hermione and Draco as new head boy and girl, made a few more announcements, and then the feast began. After dinner, all the first years were taken to their dorms, and the rest of the students went to their dorms. Hermione said goodnight to Harry and kissed Ron goodnight, then headed up to her dorm. When she got to the door, she was greeted by the portrait of a beautiful young woman with long, dark hair, and a perfect face, sitting on a bench in a rose garden.  
  
The woman smiled at Hermione, "Password please."  
  
"Chocolate frogs." Hermione replied.  
  
"Have a good night Miss Granger." The door opened and Hermione stepped inside.  
  
She flipped on the light and instantly regretted it. Right in front of Draco's door, was Draco making out with a redhead from Ravenclaw. Neither seemed to notice the lights, or Hermione for that matter. Hermione glared at the couple and cleared her throat several times, but no one paid attention to her.  
  
"Excuse me, would you mind taking this to your room Malfoy? I just ate, and I really don't feel like barfing right now." Hermione continued glaring.  
  
Draco pulled away from the girl, glared at Hermione, then turned to the portrait of a big ugly woman, wearing an awful dress.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Pureblood." Draco sneered at Hermione.  
  
The door swung open, Draco stepped inside, pulling the Ravenclaw behind him, then slammed the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to her room. The portrait on her door was of a little girl with blond pigtails sitting on grass, holding a kitten.  
  
"Password please."  
  
"Daisies."  
  
The door swung open and she went inside. Hermione changed into her pajamas; a light blue spaghetti-strap shirt that said 'Angel' and a pair of blue, plaid looking bottoms. She put her hair up, then grabbed her bathroom stuff and went to the bathroom. On her way back to her room, Hermione heard noises coming from Draco's room. She rolled her eyes...again, grabbed a book from her bookshelf, and went back to her room. About thirty minutes later, when she was almost asleep, Hermione heard shouting coming from the common room. She got out of bed and pulled open her door, to find the Ravenclaw girl screaming at Draco. Hermione also noticed that Draco was wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. His hair was still the same platinum blond, but this time it was a little longer and didn't have all that grease in it. It had a more natural look...it was hot. Hermione looked at his eyes; they were still the same gray they'd always been, with just a teeny hint of blue. She studied the rest of him and came to the conclusion that all those years on the Quidditch team had done that body good. Hermione snapped out of her daze and scolded herself for thinking about Draco Malfoy that way. She turned her attention back to the screaming,  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that!" The Ravenclaw shouted.  
  
"Well, that's all you are." Draco shot back.  
  
The girl gasped, then slapped him right across the face, causing him to stumble back a bit.  
  
*I like her.* Hermione thought to herself. Draco looked like he was going to hit her back, so Hermione stepped in, "What in the bloody hell is going on?!"  
  
They both turned to Hermione.  
  
"Nothing," Draco said, grabbing the girl's wrist, "She was just leaving." He dragged her to the door, and pushed her out, slamming the door in her face.  
  
"What in the hell is wrong with you Malfoy? How dare you treat her like that!" Hermione spat.  
  
Draco smirked at Hermione, "What do you care mudblood? She's just another whore."  
  
Hermione was half tempted to smack him herself after what he said, "First, DO NOT call me that! Second, she's a human being, she deserves some respect!"  
  
Draco scoffed, "Yea, right...mudblood."  
  
Hermione marched up to Draco, and raised her hand to slap him, but he anticipated it, and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Not a wise move, Granger." Draco towered over her, causing Hermione to lose some of the confidence she'd had.  
  
"Let...go...of...me." Hermione glared at him, trying to hide the fear that was slowly creeping up on her.  
  
"Why should I...Granger?" Draco smirked at her.  
  
"Because classes start tomorrow, I need my sleep, and I don't want to look at your arrogant face anymore!"  
  
Draco stared at her for a minute, then finally let go. Hermione held onto her wrist, then stormed towards her room without another word.  
  
Draco studied Hermione's retreating form, cocked his head to the side and smirked, "I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave." He called out to her. He'd heard that in a muggle movie once and had always wanted to say it to someone. After Hermione slammed her door, he chuckled to himself, then went to his room.  
  
When Hermione got back into her bed, she gently rubbed her wrist and mumbled to herself, "This is going to be an interesting year."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
I expect loads of feedback before I send out pt. 2. :o) 


	2. Detention

Summary: For Harry Potter and the gang, it's their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it's getting harder to resist what they really want.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so PLEASE be gentle with the feedback, but give it, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the storyline, because I'm sure it's been done many times.  
  
Note: * Means someone is thinking.  
  
~~~  
  
The year was already off to a great start, she'd already been abused by Draco Malfoy, and now she had 1st period potions with him. She got to class two seconds before Snape got there, and barely escaped being lectured by him. She took a seat in between Harry and Ron, ignoring the sneers from Malfoy across the room.  
  
"What's the matter 'Mione?" Ron asked, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Ron glared at Malfoy, who grinned at Ron, then turned around to talk to Goyle. Malfoy loved getting on people's nerves.  
  
"What'd he do?" Harry asked.  
  
"He was born, isn't that enough?" Hermione said, loud enough for Draco to hear.  
  
Draco whipped his head around and shot death glares at Hermione; as well as Ron and Harry, who were laughing at her comment.  
  
"Attention class." Snape roared.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and paid attention.  
  
"This year we're going to try something different. I've put all your names into a jar; I'm going to pair you off into partners. As partners, you will be working on all of your potions together, and sitting together...all year. Now, when I call your names, sit by your partners. Ron Weasley, Parkinson; Ginny Weasley, Crabbe; Granger, Malfoy; Potter, Goyle; As Snape continued on, Hermione felt like punching him; there was no way, she could be partners with Malfoy all year. As she got up to move next to him, she received sympathetic looks from Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Hermione dumped her bag onto her desk and practically dumped herself into the chair, refusing to look at Malfoy.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." Malfoy whispered, just loud enough for only Hermione to hear. She looked at him, expecting him to have a scowl on his face, but instead, he was smirking at her.  
  
"Do us both a favor Malfoy, and DON'T talk to me, otherwise, I might end up hexing you to death." Hermione whispered harshly.  
  
"Awe, come on, this'll be fun." He snickered.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and started writing down the day's lesson. After Snape explained the potion for the day, Hermione circled half of the ingredients and shoved the paper in his face, "You get these, and I'll get the rest." She said, a bit snob-like. Draco decided to ignore her attitude, for now, and got up to get the ingredients. After all the ingredients were gathered, they started on the potion. Surprisingly enough, all of the couples seemed to be getting along while making the potions...well, most of them.  
  
Pansy was practically shouting orders at Ron, "Put that in first. No, put THAT in first! You're doing it wrong! It's gonna blow up; be careful!"  
  
Ron's face was getting redder as he voice got louder, "Would you just shut up? One more word out of you and YOU'RE finishing it!" He screamed at the Slytherin.  
  
Pansy looked taken aback, but quickly recovered, "Just do it right!"  
  
Ron gritted his teeth, but continued with the potion.  
  
Hermione was concentrating so hard on the potion, she didn't notice Draco staring at her. He watched as she carefully measured and pour everything, careful not to mess anything up. He studied her flawless face; her eyes, were chocolate brown, and had a way of pulling anyone in; her teeth were now perfect; her skin was a perfect tan color; and her hair was now straight and shiny, and reached the middle of her back. She had turned into quite a hottie in the last few years; however, she still didn't know how to dress. Draco shrugged off the thoughts of her and continued working on the potion.  
  
"How's your wrist Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked at him for a minute, before realizing what he was talking about, "Fine, no thanks to you. You almost broke it, you jerk!" She spat at him.  
  
"Well, I guess it'll teach you to act better than me."  
  
"I don't have to ACT, I AM better than you."  
  
Draco clenched his fists, "You're asking for it Granger."  
  
"Do you think you're gonna punish me for talking to you like that? Newsflash, I'm ALREADY being punished by having to be your partner all year!"  
  
Instead of getting mad, Draco decided to use this to his advantage, "You know, you sound very stressed. You need to get rid of it, it's not good to keep it all bottled up...I can think of a few good stress relievers."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco when he leered at her, "Yea right, like I'd ever let YOU touch me."  
  
Draco studied her for a moment, "Don't be too sure, Granger."  
  
Just as Draco said that, he dropped a large chunk of ginger root into the pot, and Hermione screamed, "NO, NOT THAT MUCH!"  
  
The whole class turned to watch as the potion blew up, and landed all over the room, including all over Draco and Hermione. Black, thick, goop was dripping all over the room.  
  
Snape casually strolled over to the pair, "It seems neither of you were paying attention to this lesson...detention tonight, in here, to clean this mess up! Be here at 7 sharp, or else." Snape threatened. He looked around the room, "Class dismissed."  
  
Hermione turned to face Draco, "Now look what you've done! We have detention all because you don't know how to pay attention!" Hermione wiped the black goo off her face and stormed out of the room.  
  
Draco grinned after Hermione left the room, "Detention with Hermione; this will be fun.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione stormed into Snape's room at exactly 7 p.m.; of course, Draco was already there, sitting at Snape's desk, nonetheless. Hermione glared at the smirk on his face, and took a seat as far away from him as possible, refusing to look at him. A minute later, Snape entered.  
  
"Kindly remove yourself from my chair Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Draco got up, and went to stand in front of the desk, next to Snape. Snape glared at Hermione and she quickly got up and went over to him. Snape stared at the two teens for a moment, then finally spoke.  
  
"Since you two helped in making this room such a mess this afternoon, you won't mind cleaning it up." He pointed to the closet, "You'll find brooms, dustpans, mops, and cleaning supplies in there. I expect this room to be spotless when I come back...in two hours."  
  
Hermione whined, "I have to be stuck here with Malfoy for two hours?!"  
  
Snape gave her a death glare and she quickly shut her mouth, "Sorry professor."  
  
"Two hours." Snape repeated.  
  
When Snape left the room, Hermione whipped around to face Draco, "This is all...your...fault! If you hadn't been the arrogant, know-it-all, spoiled little brat that you are, none of this would have ever happened!"  
  
Draco just smirked at her, "You're pretty hot when you're mad."  
  
Hermione growled at him, rolled her eyes, and stormed over to the closet. She threw open the closet, grabbed a broom and dust pan, and threw them at Draco, "Start sweeping, there is no way I'm doing this by myself!"  
  
Draco caught the broom and dustpan and continued looking at her, "What makes you think I'm going to clean? Malfoy's DON'T clean." Draco said, arrogantly.  
  
Hermione whipped her wand out, stormed over to Draco, and stabbed him in the chest with it, "Your going to help me; if you don't I'll hex you into next month!"  
  
Quick as a flash, Draco grabbed Hermione's wand, pointed it at her, and backed her into a desk. Hermione held onto the sides of the desk to keep her balance. There was less than an inch of a gap between them. He towered over her and stared at her for a moment.  
  
Finally, he backed away, and dropped her wand on the desk, "Careful where you point that thing Granger."  
  
He grabbed the broom and started sweeping. Hermione had to take a minute to recover from that intensely close moment they had. She shook it off and went back to the closet and grabbed a rag and desk cleaner. After and hour and a half of blissful silence, Hermione started getting really hot. She tried to ignore the heat, but it eventually got to her. "It's bloody hot in here!" She said to no one in particular. She took off her robes and dumped them onto a nearby desk. She grabbed a stick that was used to stir the potions, put her hair up into a messy bun, then stuck the stick in her hair to hold it together.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Much better."  
  
"What are you bitching about....." Draco trailed off when he saw Hermione.  
  
She was wearing a plaid skirt that came to her mid thighs, and a white button down shirt that was tied in a knot, exposing about and inch and a half of her stomach, which was flat, but toned. She had perfect, long legs, and flawless, tanned skin. A million seriously bad thoughts started racing through Draco's head and he had to mentally slap himself for thinking that way about a mudblood. Hermione turned around and saw Draco staring at her, and she immediately got very self-conscious.  
  
"What are you gawking at Malfoy?" She rudely asked.  
  
"Where did you get a body like THAT, Granger?" Malfoy kept staring.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, "Like what?"  
  
"Words cannot describe it." He gave her a once-over with a look in his eyes, that kind of creeped her out.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" She spat.  
  
He did another once-over, then stopped at her face, "Since when do you wear clothes like that?"  
  
"My clothes are always covered by my robes, no one ever sees it; I forgot I was wearing this." She replied, blushing a little.  
  
"Not even Weasley?" Draco wanted to play.  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"Have you ever done anything remotely.....sexual with Weasley?"  
  
"That is definitely none of your business."  
  
"I'll take that as a no, too."  
  
"For the last time, my sex life is none of your business!" Hermione spat.  
  
Draco snorted, "Kissing a guy for 2.5 seconds hardly counts as a sex life."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, "I'll have you know, I'm a very good kisser." Hermione said confidently.  
  
Draco took his chance, "Prove it."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione was caught off guard with that comment.  
  
Draco advanced on her, backing her into the wall, "Prove it."  
  
Hermione started to panic when she realized that she was trapped, and Draco's lips were dangerously close to hers, "Umm...what are you doing?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
Draco lowered his head until his lips were level with hers, and only about an inch away, "Kissing you."  
  
He brought his mouth down to her lips kissing them gently tempting her to allow him to have more. At first, Hermione tried to push him away, but he put his arms around her waist and held her in place. The feeling of his colds hands on her warm skin, made Hermione stop trying to get away, and she let out a barely audible moan, but of course, Draco heard it. He smiled, and deepened the kiss, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. *Hermione, what the hell are you doing?!* Hermione thought. *You're kissing Draco Malfoy! You hate him; what about Ron?* Draco's tongue explored every inch of Hermione's mouth, before she pushed him away with all her force, and...as expected, she slapped him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" She spat.  
  
Draco rubbed his cheek tenderly, "Exactly what you wanted."  
  
"That's NOT what I wanted!"  
  
Again, Draco advanced on her, but stopped right before she ran into the wall, "That's exactly what you wanted! This whole time you've been with Weasley, thinking that you love him and you're happy with him, but deep inside, you want more. You can honestly tell me that you're happy with Ron?"  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
"Then why'd you kiss me like that?"  
  
"What are you talking about? YOU kissed ME!"  
  
"Yes, but you let me." This time, Draco stepped closer too her, making her hit the wall...again. He closed the gap between them, but instead of kissing her, he gently put his hands on her hips, like he was hesitating, waiting for her to protest.  
  
"Stop..."  
  
Draco put his finger to Hermione's lips, "Shh, don't talk...just feel." He whispered in her ear, then nibbled on it for a split second, but long enough to make every nerve ending she had, stand on end. His hands moved from her hips, down to her thighs, while he traced her collarbone with his lips.  
  
*Make him stop!* Hermione was screaming to herself. *Shut the hell up, you stupid idiot!* Her other half screamed back at her. Hermione wanted so badly to push him away, but she wanted him to continue more. No one had ever made her feel this way before, and she wasn't ready to stop feeling it.  
  
Draco trailed kisses up her neck, under her chin, stopping, just under her lips. He kissed her bottom lip, then traced her lips with his tongue, before finally kissing her, to which she instantly responded. She knew this would have serious consequences, but at this point, she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and darted her tongue out to battle with his. Then, like clockwork, the classroom door opened, and in stepped Snape, with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"What is going on in here!?"  
  
Hermione immediately pushed Draco away, grabbed her robes, and ran passed Snape, and out the door.  
  
Draco sighed, and looked at Snape, "Sorry professor."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this is HARDLY the place for...stuff like that!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"This room looks clean. I guess you can leave. Remember, I don't want to see anymore of that inside the class rooms!"  
  
"Yes sir." Draco repeated.  
  
He sauntered out of the classroom, and when he was out of earshot, he snickered, "Jealous, Snape?"  
  
Draco immediately headed straight for the place he knew Hermione would flee to; her room, "You're not getting away from me that easily, Hermione; this is far from over.  
~~~  
  
TBC...  
  
(I want feedback!) :o) 


	3. Turn About's Fair Play

Summary: For Harry Potter and the gang, it's their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it's getting harder to resist what they really want.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so PLEASE be gentle with the feedback, but give it, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the storyline, because I'm sure it's been done many times.  
  
Note: Means someone is thinking.  
  
Hermione ran like a bat out of Hell to her dorm. Just as she got there, she was greeted, or rather scared, when Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny were standing at the main door.  
  
"Hi!" Ginny greeted happily.  
  
"Uh...hi guys." Hermione looked behind her to make sure Malfoy wasn't around.  
  
She blurted out the password and shoved all the girls inside when the door opened, then she herded them all to her bedroom door, said the password, and shoved them inside, them slamming the door shut.  
  
"What's the rush? Lavender asked.  
  
"Uhh...I don't want to deal with Malfoy right now." Hermione said, only half lying.  
  
"Oh yea, you had detention with him didn't you? How was it?" Parvati asked.  
  
"It was detention." Was all Hermione could get out.  
  
You got to be along with Draco Malfoy for two hours, and that's all you can say?" Ginny asked skeptically.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Hermione was getting annoyed.  
  
"He's the hottest guy in this school, not to mention he's practically your roommate, and all you did was clean a musty old classroom?"  
  
"It's detention Ginny, it's suppose to be like that. Besides, it was Snape's room. He'd have murdered me if the room hadn't been spotless."  
  
"True."  
  
"Enough about that," Lavender said, "We came here to ask if you wanted to go out with us tonight."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"To a club."  
  
"A club?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Where is this club?"  
  
No one answered, "Well..."  
  
"Umm...New York?" Lavender hesitated.  
  
"New York, as in the state...as in the muggle world?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"Yea; haven't you ever been there?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Just because I lived in the U.S. doesn't mean I've been to New York."  
  
"Well, that's where the club is."  
  
"Why do you want to go to a club in New York. Can't you find one closer to home?"  
  
"Well, this club is kinda famous around Hogwarts, most of the older students know about it, and a lot of them go like every week." Parvati explained.  
  
"What's so great about it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know for sure, that's why we wanna go, and we want you to go with us."  
  
"What the age limit for this club?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, it's 21 and over." Ginny said.  
  
"Uh, in case you guys have forgotten, we're only 18, and Ginny's 17."  
  
Parvati grinned mischievously and pulled something out of her robe, "That's what these are for."  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide, "Fake ID's? They look so real...you used magic to get them."  
  
"Well, we want them to look real, don't we?"  
  
"Guys, I appreciate you inviting me, but I'm not going to go to an over 21 club in New York, on a school night."  
  
"You'd rather stay here all night and listen to Malfoy's latest slut screaming his name?" Lavender asked.  
  
At the mention of Malfoy's name, memories of the past few hours came flooding back to her, and her face went pale. She'd forgotten all about him with talk of this club.  
  
"Stay here all night...around Malfoy?" Hermione questioned, "Count me in, when do we go?" She couldn't stay here all night with him.  
  
The girls all squealed with delight, and Ginny ran to Hermione's closet to find an outfit.  
  
"Ha, I knew you'd bring this!" Ginny pulled a black bag from Hermione's closet and gave it to her.  
  
"That? No way." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"What's that?" Lavender and Parvati both asked.  
  
"Hermione's cousin bought it for her this summer; she still hasn't worn it."  
  
"Let's see it." Lavender said.  
  
Before Hermione could protest, Ginny took out the outfit and the girls smiled, "You so have to wear that!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"Guys, it's not me."  
  
"That's the whole point. Tonight, we're going out as totally different people, and that includes YOU!" Ginny said. She shoved the outfit in Hermione's face and made her put it on.  
  
When Hermione turned around, the three girls were in awe.  
  
"Oh my god, you look incredible Hermione!" Ginny grinned.  
  
"You're going to kill in that outfit!" Lavender said.  
  
"You look amazing!" Parvati added.  
  
Hermione blushed, "Thanks...but I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're gonna be fine; we'll all be together, it'll be ok."  
  
Lavender went to Hermione and pulled the stick out of her hair, and it fell down her shoulders, "What are we gonna do with your hair?"  
  
"Umm...my cousin also bought me this." Hermione went to her closet and pulled out something that looked like a curling iron, "It's a hair crimper; it makes your hair kinda wavy. That's all I can think of."  
  
Ginny grabbed the crimper, "Works for me." Ginny made her sit at her desk and went to work, while Lavender and Parvati took care of the makeup.  
  
When all was done, Hermione looked like a totally new person; she was wearing seriously low black leather pants, a black spaghetti strap tank top that stopped about an inch above her belly button, showing about four inches of skin, and black boots; her usually straight brown hair, was now wavy; she had on just enough dark blue eye shadow to accentuate her brown eyes, but not enough to make her slutty, and she had on a light pink lipstick.  
  
Hermione stared at herself in the mirror, "I can't do this guys; I'm showing too much skin here."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "I told you, you'll be fine, just relax. We gotta go back to our rooms to get ready. We'll meet at the entrance to the dining hall at exactly 9:30."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms, sort of in a way of hiding herself, "Won't we draw some attention if we're walking down the halls dressed like this?"  
  
"That's were this comes in." Lavender handed a piece of paper to each of the girls.  
  
"It's a spell." Parvati noticed.  
  
"Not just any spell; if you say this spell, then the name of the place that you want to go, it'll take you there instantly."  
  
"Did you make this up?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No; actually, I had a little help from another student."  
  
"From who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Umm...a Slytherin."  
  
"You let a Slytherin help you with a spell like this? How do you know it works?"  
  
"I already tried it, it works fine."  
  
"Well, I know they didn't do it for free; what's in it for them?"  
  
"I promised to do her homework for a month."  
  
"You're hopeless Lavender." Ginny smiled.  
  
Lavender blushed, "Ok, so at exactly 9:30, say this spell, then dining hall, and you'll appear right away. It's totally safe, I promise."  
  
The girls said their goodbyes and opened the door just as Malfoy entered the common room.  
  
He saw the three students and smiled, "Ladies."  
  
They blushed and quickly exited the common room. He knew right away that Hermione hadn't said anything to them, but he was still curious as to why they were there. He stared at Hermione's door, expecting her to emerge, but instead, the door just slammed shut.  
  
When the girls walked through the door, they were surrounded by extremely loud music, and tons of people all around them. The people who were standing close to the door all looked at the girls as they entered and most of the guys seemed to be staring at Hermione, which made her slightly uncomfortable. She shrugged off the gawking as best as she could, and followed the other girls up to the bar.  
  
When they sat down, the bartender eyed them suspiciously, "You girls have IDs?"  
  
Without any hesitation, as planned, the girls pulled out their IDs and handed them to the bartender. He looked at them, then at the girls, then back at the IDs. After a minute, he handed them back and smiled, "What can I get you girls?"  
  
"Coke." Hermione said instantly as she slumped onto a bar stool.  
  
"Make that a Rum and Coke." Ginny said.  
  
"I'm not drinking." Hermione stated.  
  
"Come on 'Mione, you obviously have a lot on your mind, and it doesn't seem that good. Just one little drink, it's not like we're driving home." Ginny added with a smile.  
  
Hermione thought for a minute about everything that had happened that day; Malfoy getting her put into detention, Malfoy making her question her relationship with Ron, and the little experience she had with Malfoy in Snape's room. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, it all ended up at Malfoy. God, did she hate him. Everything that happened today was all his fault, and she wanted to get him as far away from her thoughts as possible.  
  
"Fine, make it a...bourbon." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
The other girls looked at her, "It's my dad's favorite drink. I wanna know what he's so nuts about." She explained.  
  
Tonight was probably the only night that she would be able to get Malfoy totally out of her mind. If she had to be here, she was going to enjoy it.  
  
The bartender looked at the other girls.  
  
"Umm...Martini." Lavender said.  
  
"I want a Bloody Mary." Parvati said.  
  
Ginny smiled at Hermione, "I'll have bourbon too."  
  
"You got it." The bartender said.  
  
After a few hacking and gagging sounds from the girls after their first taste of alcohol, they finally started to relax a little and get into it a bit. They took their drinks and moved to a table.  
  
Draco opened the door to The Oasis and scouted the place before walking in. He went straight to the bar and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Draco." The bartender greeted him in a friendly manner.  
  
"Hey, Steve." Draco returned.  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
"Scotch."  
  
"Coming up." The bartender poured the drink and sat it in front of Draco.  
  
Draco drank it in one gulp and handed the glass back to Steve.  
  
"Wow, trying to forget something?" Steve asked.  
  
"More like someone."  
  
"Ah, say no more." Steve replied as he poured another drink and handed it to Draco.  
  
"So, anyone interesting come in tonight?" Draco inquired.  
  
"Now that you mention it, these four girls came in about ten minutes ago. They're about your age, pretty cute, but one of them definitely stands out in my mind." Steve said, as he pointed to the table occupied by Hermione and her friends.  
  
Draco looked over and instantly recognized Ginny, then Lavender and Parvati. Hermione, however had her back to him, but he almost immediately realized it was her.  
  
"Not a chance." Draco said, not believing that Hermione would be at an over 21 club; on a school night, much less.  
  
"The chick in the black; she's hot." Steve commented, referring to Hermione.  
  
Draco glanced at Steve, then back at Hermione, "It seems this night might turn out better than I expected." He said quietly.  
  
He was tempted to go over to her, but with her friends there, he decided against it; he decided to wait for the perfect time. For the next twenty minutes, Draco watched Hermione interacting with her friends. She looked calm and relaxed; she actually looked happy. He knew the alcohol had something to do with that. Draco finally had his chance when Hermione took everyone's glasses, and came towards the bar. Draco noticed that she looked even better than she did in detention, if that was possible.  
  
Hermione set the glasses on the bar and smiled at Steve, "Refresh my memory." He said, smiling at her.  
  
"Martini, Bloody Mary, and two Bourbons." Hermione said.  
  
"You got it, darlin." Steve took the glasses and went to work.  
  
Hermione didn't even notice Draco...until her spoke, that is.  
  
"Never thought I'd live to see the day where 'Little Miss Perfect' Granger would be at a bar, drinking...illegally." He whispered the last word so Steve wouldn't hear.  
  
When Hermione heard his voice, her blood started to boil. She looked to her right and saw Draco sitting on a stool next to her, at the bar with that superior smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Malfoy." She hissed.  
  
"Fancy meeting YOU here." Draco drawled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She spat.  
  
"Same thing you are, I imagine. How did you know this place even existed? Surely it wasn't YOUR idea to come here."  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I don't; I could care less why you're here."  
  
"Fine, then sod off."  
  
Steve put the drinks on a little tray and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks." She gave Steve her most innocent smile, he winked at her, then went to take another order.  
  
Before Hermione could get away, Draco spoke again, "Bourbon; that's a pretty hard drink for a first timer. My guess is you've got something on your mind that you wanna forget."  
  
She knew he was referring to their little encounter in detention. He gave her a once-over, staring intently at her, like he was trying to see through her. In turn, she gave him a once- over. He was wearing hiking boots, black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red button down shirt. He was wearing a solid gold chain around his neck, and his had a spiky look to it; he looked gorgeous.  
  
Dammit! She thought to herself.  
  
"You don't know shit about me Malfoy, so stop pretending you do."  
  
"Oh, I know more about you than you think, Hermione." He said, before taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Oh, really; what do you know about me?"  
  
He looked her straight in the eyes, "I know that what happened in Snape's room scared the shit out of you because you liked it and you know you shouldn't have. Right now, you're pissed off at me for creating these new feelings that you have, and at yourself for not feeling that way about Weasley. You know that he'll never do anything like that with you, and you're wishing so hard that I was anyone but me, so you could do it all over again. Face it Granger, I'm the only one who can give you exactly what you crave, and you know it."  
  
Hermione could feel her temperature rising at every word he said, and the way he looked at her. He was right, but she'd die before she'd admit any of that to him.  
  
"In your dreams, Malfoy."  
  
With that said, she picked up the tray, and went back to her table. As she was walking away, Draco noticed that she was carrying the tray like a waitress would in the muggle world. Something else caught Draco's attention; a tattoo on her lower back. He strained his eyes to get a better look; the tattoo was a heart with a knife right through the middle.  
  
She is NOT the same Granger from the last six years. Something happened to her, and I'm going to find out what. Draco thought.  
  
Hermione put the tray on the table and sat down while the girls grabbed their drinks. She took hers, and stared at it, instead of drinking it.  
  
Ginny noticed, "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired." She lied.  
  
Just as Lavender took a sip of her drink, she looked at the bar and almost spit it out, "Holy shit, look who it is!"  
  
Everyone...except Hermione, looked over at the bar.  
  
"It's Malfoy!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"God, he's gorgeous." Lavender sighed.  
  
"Next to Oliver Wood, of course." Parvati smiled.  
  
"Of course." Lavender agreed.  
  
Parvati saw the look on Ginny's face, and corrected herself, "Next to Oliver and Harry, that is."  
  
"Thank you." Ginny giggled.  
  
"He's staring at us." Lavender whispered.  
  
Ginny looked at him for a minute, then at Hermione, "No he's not; he's staring at Hermione."  
  
This time, Hermione turned around and met his eyes. Instead of his usual smirk, Draco had a serious look on his face, like he was trying to figure her out. Hermione took her drink, and drank it all in one gulp, then looked at the girls.  
  
"Hey, look at that, I need another drink."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked over to the bar before anyone could protest. She slid her glass to Steve with a smile; he nodded, then filled it up, sliding it back to her.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, "What do you want from me?" She asked angrily.  
  
Draco just looked at her at first.  
  
"Well?" She was getting impatient.  
  
"A dance." He finally said.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Dance with me." He stated simply.  
  
She scoffed at him, "Not a chance."  
  
"One dance, then I'll leave you alone...forever."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Hermione didn't believe him for a second, "You don't know how to make promises."  
  
"Suit yourself." Draco shrugged.  
  
"One dance, then you'll disappear from my sight, forever?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Hermione looked at him for a second, "Ok."  
  
Draco finished his drink, stood up, and motioned to the dance floor, "Ladies first."  
  
Hermione downed her drink in one gulp without even cringing, like expected, then she put the glass on the bar, "God, I'm gonna regret this."  
  
As she was walking to the dance floor, she decided to make this work for her. He was certain that she wanted him, so she was going to turn the tables, and make him want her. When they got to the dance floor, a new song came on and Hermione smiled.  
  
Perfect. She thought.  
  
She stopped suddenly and turned to face Draco. The alcohol was starting to take affect, and she was relaxing a little, which was good if she was going to get her plan to work; but she had to stay in control.  
  
"Do you even know how to dance?" She asked.  
  
"We'll soon find out, won't we?"  
  
"Yea, I guess we will."  
  
She listened to the beat, then started moving her hips to the music.  
  
_It's the S the L the I the M Let me tell you what I wanna do Let me show you that I'm feelin' you Wanna freak, wanna ride with you Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you Can't get enough of you So sweet, I can't forget So good, girl you make me sweat Girl I'm talkin' 'bout  
  
Peaches and cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine It's even better when it's with ice cream Know what I mean  
_  
She turned around with her back to him, and took his hands and put them on her hips. Slowly, he pulled her closer to him until their bodies were only and inch away from each other. She put her hands on his and pulled him until there was full body contact. Soon, their bodies were moving together to the music.  
  
_I never thought that I would be So addicted to you On top, underneath, on the side of you Better yet baby, right next to you Love the way you're just flowin down And I can feel it all around In the front, in the back of you Ooh I love the smell of you Girl you know what I'm talking about  
  
Peaches and cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine It's even better when it's with ice cream Know what I mean  
_  
Draco moved his head down to her ear, "It's not going to work." He whispered, darting his tongue out for a split second to lick her earlobe. He knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
Her temperature rose for the second time that night, but this time, it was off the charts. She kept her cool, and spun around to face him, "I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled innocently at him.  
  
She came closer to him and put her arms around his neck, always keeping her hips in rhythm with the music, and him. Hermione put her left leg in between Draco's legs and moved her hands from his neck, down his arms, then to his hands, interlocking her fingers with his long enough to put his hands on her hips, then moved them to her back, like she was guiding him. She let go of his hands and slowly bent backwards until she could almost touch the ground. Draco moved his hands from her lower back to her middle back and slowly brought her back up until they were almost touching noses.  
  
_Won't stop girl you know I can't get enough Wanna taste it in the morning when I'm waking up Like peach cobbler in my stomach when I eat it up Got your arms around my neck so I can't get up See the boys 112 we from the A' (A' - shorty we don't play) And when it comes to eating peaches, shorty we don't play So all the ladies in the house if you boost the shit put ur ass in the air and represent ur clique  
  
Peaches and cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine It's even better when it's with ice cream Know what I mean Peaches and cream  
_  
She raised her arms above her head, and kept her body perfectly in sync with his, while moving to the music. Again, she turned around, but this time, she pressed her back to his chest as much as she could, as he moved his hands from her hips to her stomach. Draco's hands touching her skin, made her entire body tingle. She put her hands on his and snake her body down his, still keeping the contact, until her head was about where his elbows were, then she slowly moved back up. She put her hands on his hips, while his stayed on her stomach.  
  
_Oh girl I need it I gotta have it It's always on my mind Know what I mean Peaches and cream I like it in my car Or even in my bed Or baby on the stairs Know what I mean Peaches and cream  
  
Peaches and cream I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine It's even better when it's with ice cream Know what I mean Peaches and cream  
_  
When the song was over, she turned around to face him and saw that superior smirk on his face yet again. She knew what he was he was thinking, and his words came back to her. 'It's not going to work.' She got a devilish look on her face and ground her pelvis into his, then smirked at the physical reaction she knew would be there. She could have sworn she heard a small moan come from the back of his throat.  
  
"Not going to work, huh?"  
  
She smiled at her triumph and left him, standing there alone, on the dance floor.  
  
When she got back to her table, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were all gaping at her, with their mouths open, like in shock.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What was that?" Ginny asked in disbelief.  
  
"He said that if I danced with him, he'd leave me alone, for good."  
  
"That wasn't a dance; that was a mating ritual." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione just smiled at the girls and took a sip of her drink that Steve must have sent to their table. Twenty minutes passed and Hermione never once looked at Draco. She knew that she'd gotten her point across, and she was proud of herself.  
  
Parvati looked at her watch, "Ooh, it's midnight. We'd better get back if we're gonna get up in the morning and get to class."  
  
Hermione finished her drink, "Yea, I need to sleep this off. It's gonna bet a bitch gettin' up in the morning." Hermione was now fully drunk and she knew it was time to leave.  
  
"Good idea." Ginny agreed.  
  
They all got up, grabbed their stuff and left the bar, except Hermione. She went to the bar, left a twenty dollar tip for the bartender, and winked at him, before exiting the bar...never once looking at Draco.  
  
When Draco finally got back to Hogwarts, he turned the corner leading to his dorm and he saw Hermione practically passed out, leaning on the wall next to their door.  
  
Draco walked up to her, "What are you doing out HERE?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, turned her head, and glared at the portrait, "I forgot the damn password and this bitch won't let me in."  
  
The woman in the portrait raised her nose to the totally wasted girl, "She knows the rules."  
  
Draco chuckled, "Chocolate frogs."  
  
The woman smiled at Draco, "Thank you."  
  
The door swung open and Draco looked at Hermione, waiting for her to go inside. Hermione slowly stepped away from the wall, and almost instantly passed out, falling right into Draco, who caught her. With very little effort, Draco picked her up and carried her into the room. Her carried her to her door and paused.  
  
"Oh shit, what's her password?"  
  
The little girl looked at the girl in Draco's arms, then at him, "Password?"  
  
"Umm...I have no idea."  
  
"I need the password."  
  
"There's no way she's going to wake up just to give me the password. Can't you help me...just this once?"  
  
The girl thought for a moment, "Here's a hint...white flowers."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Typical girly password...daisies."  
  
The girl smiled, "Thank you."  
  
The door swung open, and Draco carried Hermione inside and laid her down on her bed, gently, much to his surprise. He stared at her for a moment; she really was beautiful, even if she was a mudblood.  
  
"Stop thinking these stupid thoughts, Malfoy!" He swore out loud.  
  
He turned around, left her room, and went straight to his. He took off all his clothes, except his boxers, and climbed into his bed. The second his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.  
  
TBC...  
  
(I want feedback!) :o)


	4. Hallway Encounters

Summary: For Harry Potter and the gang, it's their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it's getting harder to resist what they really want.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so PLEASE be gentle with the feedback, but give it, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the storyline, because I'm sure it's been done many times.  
  
Note: * Means someone is thinking.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to someone shaking her, "Wake up Granger!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and groaned, "Oh, my head."  
  
Draco smirked, "You're gonna be late."  
  
"Why do you care?" She groaned.  
  
"Come on, don't you want breakfast?"  
  
At the sound of food, Hermione moaned, "Oh, don't talk about food."  
  
"Oh come on, don't you want waffles, and eggs, and bacon?" He asked, with an evil grin on his face.  
  
At the sound of that, Hermione jumped off her bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Getting the desired reaction out of her, Draco smiled to himself, and went down to breakfast.  
  
An hour later, Hermione came out of the bathroom with a nauseated look on her face. She went back to her room, changed, then put her school robes on. She grabbed her books and headed to her first class. When she got to potions class, Snape was explaining the day's lesson. He took just enough time to glare at Hermione, before finishing his instructions. She dumped herself into her seat next to Draco and put her head on her desk.  
  
Draco smirked, "Long night Granger?"  
  
She lifted her head up slightly to glare at him, "Leave me alone." She tried to shift her legs, and groaned, "Ow."  
  
"Sore muscles? I'd say so, considering those moves you pulled on the dance floor last night."  
  
The memory of their dance came flooding back to her, and she smiled, "Oh yes, I remember that dance; the one where you couldn't keep your hands off me."  
  
"Funny; I was just gonna say the same thing about you."  
  
Hermione scoffed, "Please, I was trying to prove a point...that YOU want ME."  
  
"Whatever you say; I think you just wanted to get Weasley off your mind." Draco smirked.  
  
The memory of their little "talk" at the bar also came back to her, and she glared at him, "Leave Ron out of this." She hissed.  
  
"You know I'm right." That was all he said, before getting up to get the ingredients for the potion.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron on the other side of the room. He looked at her, and smiled. She smiled back, then put slammed her head back onto her desk.  
  
*This is going to be a very long day.* She thought to herself.  
  
~~  
  
After morning classes were over, and lunch came; Hermione still didn't feel any better. She walked into the Great Hall and slumped into a seat between Ginny and Ron, and across from Harry. When Hermione looked at all the food on the table, she felt like she wanted to throw up; apparently, so did Ginny, because her plate was empty too.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, you don't look so good." Harry noticed.  
  
"Yea, you look kinda pale." Ron added.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just a little under the weather, I suppose."  
  
Hermione could feel someone watching her from across the room, and knew right away who it was. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Draco. He held her gaze for a minute, before she looked away. She looked at him again and he had that 'all knowing' smirk on his face, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.  
  
*Damn you Malfoy!* She screamed to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she turned to Ron, "Can we talk?"  
  
"Yea, sure." Ron smiled.  
  
"After classes are over."  
  
"Ok, is something wrong?" Ron looked worried.  
  
"No, everything's fine." She smiled and gave Ron a short, sweet kiss, before looking at Malfoy and scowling.  
  
"I do have a headache though. I'm gonna go see Madame Pomfrey." She said goodbye to everyone, then left the Great Hall.  
  
Halfway down the hall, she heard that annoying, yet sexy voice, "You looked pretty serious talking to Weasley back there."  
  
She just kept walking and didn't turn around, "What's it to you, Malfoy?"  
  
"I was right, wasn't I?" It was more of a statement than a question. "Everything I said to you last night was true, and now you're starting to doubt how Weasley feels about you." He finally caught up with her.  
  
"Whatever you say." She was just not in the mood to argue with him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how stubborn you are?"  
  
"Yes." Was her reply.  
  
Draco fell a step behind her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Even if Weasley does want to get all down and dirty, what makes you think HE can give you what you crave?" He accentuated the last word.  
  
Hermione's body temperature immediately shot up, but she did her best to keep her cool, "I suppose you think YOU could?"  
  
Draco put his hands on Hermione's hips, and turned her around to face him, "You KNOW I could."  
  
"Do I?" Hermione refused to let him get to her.  
  
He backed her into the wall so slowly, she barely even noticed until she felt her back hit the wall, "Why do you keep denying this?"  
  
"Denying what?"  
  
"This...attraction between us. You felt it last night in Snape's room, and at the bar; we both did.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Really? So, you feel absolutely nothing when I do this." He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly removed her robe. She was wearing the same plaid skirt with a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top. He put one hand on her waist, and the other on her shoulder, then he pushed the thin shirt strap off her shoulder with a finger.  
  
Hermione's breathing became shallow, "Draco...someone c-could see.....us."  
  
He put his finger to her lips, "Shh."  
  
He leaned down and trailed kisses all over he shoulder and neck. Hermione's entire body was on fire and she knew she couldn't fight him much longer.  
  
Just then, they heard footsteps coming around the corner and they jumped apart. Hermione muttered what sounded like a spell, under her breath and her school robe started smoking.  
  
At that exact moment, McGonagall came around the corner, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what's going on?"  
  
"Umm, I said the wrong spell and my robe caught on fire. Malfoy was helping me put out the fire." Hermione quickly explained.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
She gave the students a small smile, then disappeared around another corner. Hermione muttered another spell and the smoke went away.  
  
"Your robe caught on fire?" Draco asked, with a snicker.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" She spat at him. "I wouldn't have had to do it if you hadn't been groping me in the halls!"  
  
"Yea, like you didn't enjoy it; you're face is still flushed." He smirked.  
  
Hermione reached down and snatched her robe off the ground, "Your never gonna get me into your bed, so stop trying!"  
  
Without another word, she pushed passed him, and stormed down the hall.  
  
"Well just see about that." Draco smiled to himself, then went back to lunch.  
  
~~  
  
*I know this chapter was kinda short, but I wanted to get all the boring stuff out of the way for now.*  
  
(I want feedback!) :o) 


	5. What you've all been waiting for Sorta

Summary: For Harry Potter and the gang, it's their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it's getting harder to resist what they really want.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so PLEASE be gentle with the feedback, but give it, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the storyline, because I'm sure it's been done many times.  
  
Note: * Means someone is thinking.  
  
~~  
  
After the day's classes were over, Hermione and Ron went back to his room so they could "talk."  
  
When they got inside, Ron shut the door, "Ok, Hermione, what's going on? Why do you want to talk so much?"  
  
"Don't worry Ron, everything's fine. I just...you love me, don't you?"  
  
Ron looked at her like she was crazy, "Of course I do Hermione. Why would you even ask that?"  
  
"I know you love me, it's just..." She trailed off.  
  
"Sit down 'Mione." He motioned to his bed and they sat on it, "What's this really about?"  
  
"How come we've never...gone any further? I mean, all we've ever done is kiss, and we've never really even done that very much. Am I not pretty enough or something?"  
  
"You're beautiful; everything about you is perfect. Why did you wait so long to say something? I never knew you were thinking about this."  
  
"It's sort of a recent development. I love you Ron, and I was us to go onto the next step."  
  
Ron went kind of pale, "You mean, you..."  
  
"I want you to make love to me." She put her hands on his.  
  
"Hermione, I don't now is such a good time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just think that we should wait." "We've been together practically since we started Hogwarts! I'm tired of waiting!"  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Ron scowled at her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, is it wrong for me to want us to move to the next step?"  
  
"Something's not right here. I wanted us to do this not too long ago, but you said you weren't ready; but now, you're practically begging for it."  
  
Hermione stood up, "Ronald Weasley, I am NOT begging for anything!" She barked.  
  
Ron stood up, "Calm down, that's not what I meant."  
  
"So, you're fine, just they way we are; at square one...all the time."  
  
"Square one? I'd hardly say it was square one."  
  
"Yea, it's more like married life." Hermione deadpanned.  
  
"Tell me what's going on, this isn't like you."  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Hermione, what's the matter with you?"  
  
"God, nothing's the matter with me! I just thought that you'd want to move on to the next level of our relationship, make it more special. Obviously, I was wrong!" Hermione stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, causing everyone in the common room to give her a weird look.  
  
Ron just stood in his room in total shock.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione went back to her common room, again, slamming the door behind her, causing the Draco to jump. She practically ripped her robe open, took it off, and flung it onto her couch.  
  
He looked up from the book he was reading on his couch and smirked when he saw the look on her face; he ignored her outfit...for the moment, "Trouble in paradise?"  
  
She shot him a death glare, "Sod off, unless you want to lose an organ."  
  
This was just too tempting to leave alone. He put his book down and stood up, "I'll take that as a yes. I was right; Weasley's too chicken shit to do anything with you."  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." She warned. "Or maybe, he just doesn't want you." Draco loved messing with her.  
  
When he said that, to his total surprise, she started crying. She dumped herself onto the floor and just started crying. That wasn't what he had been expecting...at all.  
  
"I don't get it, why doesn't he want me?" She sobbed.  
  
Usually, this would have made Draco happy, seeing her like this, but for some unknown reason, he felt bad for her.  
  
Without even thinking about it, he reached down, grabbed her arm, and hoisted her up, "Stop crying; I can't believe that you're crying over that stupid idiot!"  
  
Hermione whipped her arm away from him, "What the Hell do you care? You goal in life is to see me miserable; you got what you want, now leave me alone!"  
  
Draco scoffed, "You're miserable because of Weasley? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! If he turned you down, he obviously doesn't want you; and if he doesn't want you, then that's his loss; he's an idiot. Dump his stupid ass and move on to someone who actually wants you! Just, for the love of god, STOP blubbering over Weasley!"  
  
Hermione did stop crying, and she stared in awe at Draco's little outburst. She studied him for a moment; he was glaring at her, yet he had another look on his face, like he was jealous? Was he jealous that she was so upset about Ron? She decided to test it, "Like you?" She asked.  
  
"Like me what?" He snapped.  
  
"You said I should move onto someone who actually wants me; someone like you?"  
  
Draco snickered, "Me; not likely."  
  
"Then what was that little outburst about?"  
  
"I just didn't want to have to watch you freaking out about...him."  
  
"You could have left."  
  
"What are you getting at Granger?" He snarled.  
  
"You want me, and you're mad because I want to be with Ron...instead of the great Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You think I'm jealous of Weasley? You've got to be kidding. I'm twice the man he'll ever be!"  
  
Hermione chuckled, "He is a better person that you'll EVER be! He has a heart!"  
  
Draco advanced on her, pushing her into the wall, putting his hands on either side of her, trapping her, "Don't you EVER talk to me like that again!" He growled.  
  
Hermione raised her head to meet his eyes, "Or...what?" She challenged.  
  
The look in his eyes told her right away what he was thinking, "Don't." She warned.  
  
"What?" He replaced his look of contempt with his famous smirk.  
  
"Don't." She repeated.  
  
"Why?" He moved his left hand from the wall and put it around her waist, touching the exposed skin.  
  
"Because..." She trailed off.  
  
"Because?" He questioned.  
  
"Because...I don't know if I can stop." She looked down.  
  
"That's what I was counting on."  
  
Before he had a chance to make another move, she ducked under his right arm and stepped away from him, "You've been waiting for this, haven't you; A moment when my defenses were down, so you could sweep in for the kill."  
  
Draco spun around to face her, "God Hermione, For once, stop analyzing everything to death!"  
  
Hermione stopped when she heard her name; it was the first time he'd ever called her by her first name.  
  
Draco went on, "You love that moron, and I get that; but he doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated."  
  
"Didn't we already go through this?" She snapped.  
  
"Yes, but obviously it didn't get through that thick skull of yours." He walked over to her, and she backed away, trying to keep a safe distance. She was finally out of places to go when she ran into the back of his couch. He kept walking towards her until he was standing about a foot away from her.  
  
"Ron treats me just fine." She spit out.  
  
"Obviously not if you keep coming to me for...release."  
  
"Release? Please; you're the one who keeps...hitting on me."  
  
"Yes, but you haven't stopped me yet. The only reason why we stopped was because people kept interrupting us. Now, there's no one around to stop us." He closed the gap between them.  
  
"I can stop us." She was getting that feeling in the pit of her stomach again.  
  
"But you don't want to, do you." It was a statement.  
  
"How do you know what I want?" She barked.  
  
"You want someone who will appreciate everything you have to offer, mind...body, and soul. You want someone to help you get rid of all this sexual frustration that you've got right now. You want someone who actually knows what he's doing."  
  
"I..." She was at a loss for words. She knew he was right, and she couldn't fight him anymore.  
  
"Shh. No more talking." Draco slowly leaned forward and Hermione couldn't help but lean in as well to meet him softly as their lips met. His hand moved to her cheek and slid along her jaw as he continued kissing her. She was surprised at how gentle he was being. Hermione felt lightheaded, so her hands came up to his waist to steady herself. His tongue delicately traced her lower lip and she sighed, breathlessly. Hermione opened her mouth and he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. She shivered when his tongue slid against hers and her legs began to shake.  
  
He was kissing her so deeply, that Hermione was running out of air. Her tongue slid alongside his into his mouth and a soft groan escaped his throat. She wrapped her arms abound his back, and his hands were on her sides, like he was holding her in place. The tighter he held her there, the more she wanted to stay there, forever.  
  
They parted for a breath and she suddenly realized what had happened.  
  
"Oh my god," she said, meeting his eyes, "We can't do this."  
  
Draco latched onto her arm before she could get away, "No way, you aren't doing this to me again. I know you want this. Forget about Weasley and everything else in your life for just one night."  
  
Draco held onto Hermione's waist again and connected their lips once more and she immediately kissed him back. Her heart leapt as his hands got a tighter hold of her waist.  
  
His left hand slid down her waist and stopped just below her skirt. Then his other hand slid down to the other side of her skirt, until both hands were at the base of her thighs. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking their kiss. He walked over to his bedroom door and pressed her back against it, never once breaking their kiss.  
  
The woman in the portrait was shocked, "Password...please?" She stuttered.  
  
"Pureblood." Draco murmured against Hermione's lips.  
  
The door swung open, and Draco carried her inside, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~  
  
End of pt. 5  
  
*Like I said in my note, I couldn't seem to get 'the good stuff' written for me, so I'm just gonna let everyone use their imaginations. If someone WANTS to help me, let me know!  
  
Did you like the chapter otherwise? 


	6. Truths are Revealed

Summary: For Harry Potter and the gang, it's their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it's getting harder to resist what they really want.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so PLEASE be gentle with the feedback, but give it, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the storyline, because I'm sure it's been done many times.  
  
Note: * Means someone is thinking.  
  
~~  
  
(Draco's Point of View)  
  
Draco woke up shortly after midnight. He looked to his left and saw Hermione fast asleep right next to him. In an instant, all the memories from that night came back. He had to do a double take to be sure that she was actually there, in his bed, naked as a damn jay bird, covered only by his silk dark green sheets. He actually thought about waking her up and kicking her out, like he had done with all the other girls who had been in his bed, but that idea almost instantly went away. This girl was different; she was not like any girl he knew. She was amazingly smart, quiet, gentle, caring, kind, and beautiful. She looked like an angel sleeping so peacefully. Looking at her, he got a sudden feeling like this was how it was suppose to be; she was meant to be there, with him, in his bed, and not just tonight, but every night. He snapped out of it when he realized what he was thinking; she was a wise-ass Gryffindor, Potter loving, mudblood. He had no feelings for her; this was just a one night stand. He helped her out, and now things would go back to normal. He decided to let her sleep; he knew that the second she woke up, she'd freak out and leave.  
  
~~  
  
(Hermione's Point of View)  
  
Around 5:30, Hermione awoke when she got a sudden chill. She covered herself more, but fully woke up when she realized that she was naked; she never slept naked. She adjusted her eyes and just about screamed when she saw Draco Malfoy sleeping next to her. All the memories came flooding back to her, and she got an instant headache. She started to panic when she realized what she'd done. As quickly, yet quietly as possible, she got out of his bed, grabbed her clothes and ran out of his room and went straight to hers. She shut the door, put on her robe, and started pacing back and fourth.  
  
"Oh my god! What have I done?! I slept with Malfoy!" She said aloud.  
  
*And you loved every second of it.* Her inside voice said.  
  
"Shut up, I most certainly did not!" She snapped back.  
  
*Liar, liar, pants on fire.* Her mind barked back.  
  
"Listen to me, I'm arguing with myself!"  
  
She fell onto her bed and hugged her pillow, "I can't believe I let this happen! I swore to myself that this WOULDN'T happen! I was upset, and I let my guard down. This is all his fault! He took advantage of my weakness!"  
  
*You stupid girl, he didn't take advantage of you! You wanted this just as much as he did, if not more!* Her mind screamed.  
  
"Yea, I know!" She spat back.  
  
She threw her pillow against her door, "Now what am I gonna do?" She got up and paced her floor again, "Not go to class; that's what I'm gonna do."  
  
*You can't hide from him forever, you know.*  
  
"Yes, I realize that, but I can't be in potions with him. Sitting so close to him; no way. He'll be getting up in a bit; I'll stay in here until he goes down for breakfast. I'll wait until second period; yes, that's what I'll do."  
  
Hermione grabbed a book off her desk and flipped through the pages until she found the spell she was looking for. She closed her eyes and whispered the spell to herself three times. When she opened her eyes, her door was covered in a blue aura.  
  
She smiled, "Good, now he can't get in here, even if he does know the password. That reminds me, I need to change it."  
  
She jumped in bed and hid under the covers until after Draco had left. After she was sure that he wouldn't be back, she left her room and took a shower. When she stepped out of the shower, she wiped the steam off the mirror and stared at her reflection.  
  
"So, this is what if feels like to finally be a...woman; so to speak. It doesn't feel all that different. Besides the fact that every muscle in my body HURTS." She thought about what had happened last night and blushed, despite the fact that she was alone, "No wonder they hurt."  
  
She sighed, and went back to her room to get dressed.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione arrived in Transfigurations just as McGonagall entered the room. Hermione dodged the Professor's stern look and took a seat next to Harry, totally avoiding Ron. She was still mad at him for turning her down last night, but she was more ashamed of herself for cheating on him.  
  
"Where were you during potions, 'Hermione?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I, uh...overslept."  
  
"Overslept? You never oversleep."  
  
"Uh, long night." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Studying?"  
  
"Yep." She lied through her teeth.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter; pay attention please." McGonagall warned.  
  
"Sorry Professor." They said in unison.  
  
After class, Ron pulled Hermione aside, "I'm sorry 'Mione." He said.  
  
"Don't be, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been so rude to you last night. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I do love you, Hermione."  
  
"I know." She whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
"No reason; I'm just glad that you're not upset with me."  
  
"I could never be upset with you." He gave her a genuine Ronald Weasley grin, and she really wanted to cry.  
  
She gave him a small smile and they walked to their next class.  
  
~~  
  
When lunch began, Hermione basically snuck into the Great Hall and took her seat between Harry and Ron. Like clockwork, Draco sauntered into the Great Hall with a superior look on his face that he only saved for really special occasions. He sat down between Crabbe and Goyle. At first, he just filled his plate, without even looking for Hermione, but all she could do was stare at him. This was the first time she'd seen him since last night and he just looked different. He must've felt her watching her because he stopped talking to Crabbe and looked directly at her. Her first instinct was to look away, but she couldn't. His eyes held hers for what felt like an eternity while she waited for him to grin at her, or smirk at her, but he never did, he just looked at her. Hermione snapped back to reality when Ginny waved her hand in front of Hermione's face.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized.  
  
"What's with you? You've been acting weird all morning."  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"I totally don't believe you; but, ok."  
  
Hermione ate her lunch, catching a few glances at Malfoy here and there, but never letting him notice.  
  
~~  
  
After classes were over for the day, Hermione decided to go back to her room before dinner to take a nap. When she got to the common room, she listened through the door to see if Malfoy was in there. When she heard nothing, she said the password and went inside. She walked quickly to her room, shutting the door behind her. She dumped her books on her bed and changed into a pair of khaki pants and a baby blue spaghetti-strap t-shirt that said 'Angel' on the front. She decided to get a book from her bookshelf in the common room and hide from Malfoy as long as possible. She opened her door, grabbed a book and went back to her room, but didn't quite make it inside. The door to Malfoy's room opened and he stepped out in nothing but a pair of dark green sweat pants. He didn't even notice Hermione until he looked up. They both stopped dead in their tracks and just stared at each other.  
  
Draco broke the silence, "Come back for more?" He smirked at her, but it looked much sexier than it had before.  
  
Hermione glared at him and went into her room, slamming the door.  
  
Not ten seconds later, her door opened and Draco stepped inside.  
  
"What are you doing? We have passwords for a reason! How'd you know it anyway?" She spat at him.  
  
"From the other night, when you were passed out cold. I brought you in here, instead of leaving you outside, to get caught. You should be thanking me."  
  
"Thank you." She hissed at him, "Now get out."  
  
"So, that's how it's gonna be?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Act like nothing happened?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure as hell gonna try to forget it."  
  
"Why would you want to forget it?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to her.  
  
"One guess."  
  
"It couldn't have been that bad, considering the sounds you were making last night." He grinned when her face turned a deep crimson color.  
  
"I didn't say it was bad, it was just wrong. We shouldn't have done it." She whispered.  
  
"Maybe not, but we did." He walked towards her again and she stepped back until the back of her legs hit her bed. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her hands on his waist to keep her balance; if she fell onto her bed, she'd bring him with her, then that would be it.  
  
He leaned down, brushing his lips against he ear, "We can't take it back, so me might as well make it better." He whispered.  
  
No way was she going to let it happen again.  
  
*God, he feels so good. He's so built, and strong; damn Quidditch!*  
  
"Stop." She whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?" He dipped his hand under her shirt and drew little circles on her lower back with his finger.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying so hard to keep control, "Yes." she squeaked.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" He asked, "You don't want a repeat of last night's events?"  
  
*Yes, more than anything!* She screamed to herself. *Shut up!* She scolded her inner voice.  
  
She was torn away from her inner debate when she felt his lips on her ear again. He ran his lips down her neck. Two seconds longer, and she would totally give in.  
  
"No." She whispered.  
  
"Why not?" He stopped just long enough for her to get her senses back in tact.  
  
She looked into his mysterious blue-gray eyes and reality hit her...hard. She pushed him away from her and got as far away from the bed as she could.  
  
"Because it's wrong! Have you forgotten who we are? You are the famous Draco Malfoy and I'm nothing but the little mudblood Hermione Granger. We've been sworn enemies since the very first day we started school. We despise each other with a burning passion and that'll never change. What happened last night was a one time only mistake. It'll NEVER happen again! I'm never gonna cheat on Ron, ever again!  
  
Without another word, Hermione stormed out of her room and out of the common room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Draco stood in her bedroom, completely dumbfounded, "Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
He shook his head and went back to his room to change.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione went straight to the Gryffindor common room and saw Ron sitting on the couch, staring into the fire. She took a deep breath, put on a smile, and went over to sit by him.  
  
"Hi!" She smiled, leaning over to kiss him. When he moved away from the kiss, her smile faded, "What's wrong."  
  
Ron stood up, and reached for her hand, "Let's go to my room, we need to talk."  
  
She immediately thought that he knew about last night, but he didn't seem mad enough, so she took his hand, and they went to his room. Ron shut the door and sat on his bed, bringing Hermione with him.  
  
"You know I love you, right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yea...I do; what's going on Ron?" She looked worried.  
  
"I do love you, more than anything, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't think I can give you what you need out of this relationship."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"After our fight the other day, I realized something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We aren't meant to be together."  
  
Hermione looked like she'd been punched in the stomach, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
"You can't be serious! After everything we've gone through?"  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"That's not why you want to break up, there's something else; what is it?"  
  
Ron looked down at his hands, and she knew he was lying.  
  
"Ron, tell me what's going on."  
  
"I...I'm in love with another girl."  
  
Her heart stopped when she heard this, "What?"  
  
"I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear; it just did."  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
It's Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff."  
  
Tears were threatening to stream down her face, but she tried to hide them, "I can't believe that you, of all people, would do this."  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you; it's just, we have so much in common, she's so perfect for me. I love her."  
  
"I don't understand, I thought you loved ME."  
  
"I do Hermione; I do love you, so much. But, I can't give you what you deserve; not when I can't even give you my whole heart."  
  
Tears were streaming down her face now, "I love you Ron, but I can't force you to stay with me. Have a great life with Hannah."  
  
Hermione jumped off the bed, flew out Ron's door, past all the Gryffindors, including a stunned Harry, and out the door, with tears flooding her face. She ran towards her common room as fast as her legs would carry her. About 50 feet away from her door, she read right into something and she flew back, landing hard on her butt.  
  
"Jesus Granger, where's the fire?" Draco looked down at her with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
She started crying harder and his expression changed, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
She didn't answer, just kept on crying. He waited impatiently for her to answer him, and when she never did, he reached down, and gently, but firmly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. Then he dragged her back to their common room, pulled her inside, and shut the door.  
  
"Well, what the hell is the matter with you?" He asked, staring at her.  
  
Her crying slowed to a slight sprinkle, rather than a total down pour, "He broke up with me."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, "You're crying over Weasel again!? Jesus H. Christ Hermione, (Pardon my language) what is it with you?"  
  
"He fell in love with another girl."  
  
Draco suddenly became amused, "He did? And she actually wants to be with him? I thought you'd be the only one stupid enough to love that git." He smiled, but stopped when he saw the look on her face, "Habit." He said.  
  
She knew that was as close to an apology that she'd ever get out of him.  
  
"Some girl from Hufflepuff."  
  
"Well, birds of a feather..." He trailed off.  
  
Hermione looked Draco straight in the eyes, "What's wrong with me? Why does this keep happening to me?"  
  
"What do you mean KEEP? He's dumped you before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now, I'm lost. Wait, you've had another boyfriend other than Weasley?" Now Draco was really amused.  
  
"Am I really that unattractive?" She asked, avoiding the 'other boyfriend' question.  
  
"No, Weasley's a fucking moron for throwing you away for some stupid Hufflepuff bitch." He really didn't want to have this conversation again.  
  
"Then what is it? Do I walk around with a sign on my back that says, 'I'm a gullible little twit?' Why the Hell does this keep happening to me!?"  
  
"There you go with the 'keep happening' thing again. What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
By now, Hermione's tears were gone, "I cheated on Ron last summer."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, "You're serious?"  
  
"No, I'm kidding!" Hermione spat at him.  
  
"I can't believe it; the perfect Hermione Granger is a two timing little trollop."  
  
Hermione slapped Draco with all her might, "I am NOT a trollop! I thought he loved me!" Hermione looked away when she said this.  
  
Draco rubbed his cheek, "Who, Weasley?"  
  
"Anthony."  
  
"Anthony? Who the Hell is Anthony."  
  
"The biggest mistake of my life. I almost threw everything away for that jerk."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I met him the day I got home from Hogwarts when summer break started. His family had just moved next door to us. He was my age, and he was so cute; he had dark brown hair, the greenest eyes I'd ever seen...he was perfect. At first, he didn't say a word to me; I'd see him everyday leaving his house when I was outside, and he'd just walk on by without a word to me. Then one day, out of nowhere, he came up to me when I was outside watering my mom's garden. He introduced himself and asked me if I'd show him around town. I was surprised that he was talking to me, but I was also excited. I showed him around town that night and we seemed to hit it off. As the weeks went by, I started to fall for him, hard. I kept telling myself that nothing could happen because I loved Ron. One day, I saw him hanging around this girl who was beautiful. She had straight, brown hair, and she was wearing an outfit that showed an immense amount of skin. Anthony seemed to like that, so for some unknown reason, I made an appointment with my hair stylist and told her to make my hair look like that girl's, then I went out and bought an outfit similar to the girl's, with the help of my cousin, and then I went out and got a tattoo to do one better than that girl. It was the stupidest thing I'd ever done. I changed my total appearance for a guy."  
  
"Love does strange things." Draco commented.  
  
"Well, Anthony seemed very pleased with my appearance, so I was happy. I spent every waking hour with him, and by the end of the summer, I was ready to break up with Ron for Anthony. A week before I had to leave for school, I decided that I wanted to sleep with Anthony. I was ready to give up everything for him. On our last night together, I told him how I felt. I poured my heart out to him, and when I was finished, he dumped me. He told me that I was just not the kind of girl he wanted; I was too...sweet. When Anthony dumped me, I thought there was something wrong with me. I busted my ass trying to make him happy, and he threw me away. Then, when I went to talk to Ron, I told him I was ready to move our relationship to the "next level," and he pushed me away too. Two guys who didn't want to be with me; what was I suppose to think? I felt so unattractive."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"That's a good fucking question; I guess I'm trying to explain why I slept with you. After Anthony, I thought I was just an ugly, undesirable person. But then I thought about Ron, and how much I THOUGHT he loved me. Well, when he 'turned me down' the other night, that just added to my thoughts about how ugly I was. Then there was you; the most lusted after guy in this whole damn school, who...for some reason, seemed to be attracted to me. I figured it was just one of your stupid little jokes that you like to play to keep yourself amused; but then I thought that maybe I could use it to my advantage. If I could get you to sleep with me, then I'd know that I wasn't THAT ugly, because there's no way in Hell that the great Draco Malfoy would sleep with an ugly girl...no matter how desperate you were."  
  
Draco had to take a minute to let all of what she said sink in, "So basically, you wanted me to fuck you so you'd feel...beautiful?"  
  
"You don't have to be so crude, but yes." Hermione replied.  
  
"You actually think you're ugly?"  
  
"Why else would Ron leave me for Hannah Abbott?"  
  
"You really are dense; think about it Granger; This is about your looks, but not because you're ugly, it's because you're hot. Weasley probably knew that there was a chance of you dumping him for a guy who's smarter, richer, or hotter than him, and he just couldn't handle that."  
  
"Ron knows that I'd never do that to him!"  
  
"No, but you DID sleep with someone who's all three."  
  
Hermione looked at the ground.  
  
Draco continued, "Weasley chose Abbott because he knows that there's no chance of her dumping him for another guy. They are just alike; neither is very smart, attractive, wealthy, or popular. He has nothing to worry about with her; but with you, different story."  
  
Hermione frowned, "God, I HATE it when you're right!"  
  
"Yea, me too. Well...not really." Draco said smugly.  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Why are you telling me all this? You sound like you're trying to help me."  
  
"Maybe I'm just trying to prove to you that Weasley IS NOT worth it. Then maybe you'll shut up about it."  
  
"You said that before, but I don't believe you." Hermione studied his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on; but, as always, she couldn't tell.  
  
"I don't care what you believe Granger." He shot a death glare at her and turned to leave, but Hermione gently grabbed his arm.  
  
"No way, I told you so much about me that NO ONE knows; now you have to tell me what YOUR problem is."  
  
"I never asked you to tell me all that shit; that was your choice."  
  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me."  
  
"Oh, really? You actually think you can keep me from doing as I please?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "God, will you stop being such a...Malfoy and grow up?"  
  
"Let me go Granger."  
  
"Not until you tell me." She wasn't about to budge.  
  
Draco had had enough, he jerked his arm out of her grasp, "Fine, you wanna know what's bothering me? I'll tell you; it's you! You are what's bothering me! It's always you! God, I've been beating my brains out trying to figure out why I have these...feelings for you; and no matter how hard I try, I can't get rid of them! You think I like feeling this way? You are a bloody Gryffindor, not to mention the Golden Boy's best friend. Do you know what people would do to me if they found out that I have feelings for you!?"  
  
Hermione was dumbstruck; did Draco Malfoy just admit that he had feelings for her? She just stood there, staring at him; she couldn't think of a single thing to say. She had NEVER expected him to say anything like this.  
  
Draco turned around, and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. He just told Hermione Granger that he had feelings for her; he had gone absolutely insane. He flopped onto his bed and put a pillow over his head. He was falling for her, hard and fast. He was in way over his head.  
  
~~  
  
TBC... 


	7. No Sense in Denying it

Summary: For Harry Potter and the gang, it's their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it's getting harder to resist what they really want.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so PLEASE be gentle with the feedback, but give it, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the storyline, because I'm sure it's been done many times.  
  
Note: The song is called "I'm the Only One" by Melissa Ethridge.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione didn't go to her room, instead, she left the common room and went in search of someone she could actually talk to; there was no way she could deal with this alone. When she left the common room, she saw Ginny walking towards her door.  
  
"Hi Ginny."  
  
Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile, "Hey, Mione; are you ok?"  
  
"Ron told you?" Hermione frowned.  
  
"No, Harry did."  
  
"Harry knows?"  
  
"Yea, Ron told him. I can't believe he did that to you. I'm ashamed to be related to that git."  
  
"I'll be ok." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"Good." Ginny returned her smile.  
  
"Ginny, we're friends, right?"  
  
Ginny smiled, "Best of."  
  
Hermione grinned, "Good, then...can I talk to you about something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Before I say anything, you have to promise me that you will not repeat a single word that I'm about to say. Promise me."  
  
Ginny frowned, "Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's not bad; it's just...a secret. NO ONE can find out about this."  
  
"Ok, I promise."  
  
Hermione looked at the door to her common room and decided to go somewhere else, in case Malfoy decided to come out. She took Ginny's arm and they started walking.  
  
"Ok, where to start. Umm, before Ron broke up with me, we kind of had a fight. Well, afterwards, I was really upset, and I did something I shouldn't have. I uh..." Hermione took a deep breath and spit it out, "IsleptwithMalfoy." It was all jumbled together like one word.  
  
Ginny cocked her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I thought you said you slept with Malfoy."  
  
Hermione looked at ground, "I did."  
  
Ginny's eyes just about popped out of her sockets, "You what?!"  
  
"It was a serious moment of weakness. I know that's not an excuse, but it's true. I cheated on Ron."  
  
Ginny thought for a second, "True, but that was only once; right?"  
  
"Yea." Hermione lied. It was not the time to tell her about Anthony.  
  
"Well, Ron was kinda cheating on you more than once. I mean, it was the same girl, but it started almost as soon as the school year started. He didn't tell you that, did he?"  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"I can't exactly be mad at you after what my brother did. Ok, enough about him; you slept with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Uh, yea."  
  
"Just once."  
  
"Yes." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"How was it?" Ginny grinned.  
  
"Ginny, that's so not the point. Do you understand the seriousness of all this. I slept with Draco Malfoy, king of the Slytherins, sworn enemy of Harry Potter...not to mention myself. We've hated each other for the past seven years; how did this happen?"  
  
"Good question; so, how was it?"  
  
"Please Ginny." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on 'Mione; Draco Malfoy is like, the sex god of this whole school. You can't hold out of me."  
  
Hermione smiled, "What do you think?"  
  
Ginny squealed, "God, I can't believe you slept with him!"  
  
"YOU can't believe it? But, that's not all of it."  
  
"There's more? Do tell."  
  
"Well, we sorta had a 'confrontation' tonight and he told me something that I don't think he wanted me to know."  
  
"Such as..."  
  
"He kinda blurted out that...he has feelings for me."  
  
"Oh...my...god. Do you know what this means? Malfoy doesn't have feelings, and for him to tell you this is..."  
  
"Scary."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I maybe, sorta have feelings for him too."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yea, and that's scary. I CANNOT fall for this guy. We'd kill each other; we're so wrong for each other."  
  
"Yea, well; sometimes, doing the wrong thing can be a lot of fun."  
  
"You're not helping Ginny."  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Tell me that I'm making a big mistake."  
  
"You probably are, but don't think of it like that; think of it as a new experience. Come on, aren't you even the least bit curious as to where all this will lead?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little."  
  
"And you just said that you both have feelings for each other. You can't just let it go, and forget it happened."  
  
"How do you know all this stuff?"  
  
"Years of practice." Ginny smiled, "Actually, it's common knowledge."  
  
"Then why don't I have any of it? I'm just scared about what'll happen...between us."  
  
"Yea, but that's a risk you might have to take."  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right."  
  
"I got loads of homework to do, but we're gonna finish this after dinner; and don't worry, you're secret dies with me."  
  
Ginny smiled and gave Hermione a hug before heading back to her room.  
  
~~  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to his window and stared at the Quidditch field. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind and he didn't know how to deal with any of them. This was not happening; he was not falling for that goody goody Granger. He had gotten what he wanted from her, and that was it; or so he thought. Lately, all he could think about was her; her stupid wise ass comments, her determination, and her stubbornness. Those were all the things he loved about her; dammit. Like clockwork, Hermione came into his view when she stepped onto the Quidditch field. She was walking slowly, kind of like she was just wandering around. Draco kept his eyes glued to her as she walked; she looked like she was deep in thought; no doubt she was thinking about what he'd said. Things were only gonna get more complicated now; he knew that she felt the same way about him. The only leverage he had was making her think that her felt nothing for her; but now she knew, and now he was fucked.  
  
Draco closed his curtains and left his room; there was no point in hiding from her; sooner of later, they'd have to look at each other. He grabbed a book from his bookcase, lit a fire, sat on his couch, and began reading his book. Not ten minutes later, the door to the common room opened and Hermione came in. She shut the door turned around, locking eyes with Draco. For what seemed like an hour, they just stared at each other, not a word spoken. Finally, without a word, Hermione went to her room and shut the door quietly. Draco stared at her door for a minute before going back to his book. He stared at the same sentence for five minutes before shutting his book, throwing it on the couch and going to his room. He sat at his desk and attempted to do his homework, but there was just way too much on his mind for him to concentrate; he had to get out of this place.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione sat at he desk concentrating on her homework...or at least trying to. The harder she tried to concentrate, the less she could. There was only one thing, or rather, there was only one person on her mind. She finally shut her books and started rummaging through her closet; she had to get out of here. Just then, she heard Draco coming out of his room. She listened to see if, by some strange chance, he was coming to see her. When she heard the door to the common room open, then close, she sighed and went back to looking through her closet. She finally settled on a pair of low ride hip huggers, a baby blue tank top, and black boots. She put on light eye shadow that matched her shirt, and light pink lipstick. She dabbed on a little of her favorite Calvin Klein perfume; then put her hair up into a messy bun, letting a few loose strands frame her face, before heading out her door.  
  
As she crept down the hall, she thought about how she didn't really wanna go anywhere, but she also didn't want to stay in her room. When she got to the dining hall, Hermione took the piece of paper out of her pocket that Lavender had given her the first time she went to the club. She quietly said the spell, then vanished.  
  
When she arrived in the alley right behind the club, she looked around to make sure no one had seen her. When the coast was clear, she emerged from the alley, only to run into a couple of guys that looked about her age. She eyed her for a minute before smiling.  
  
"Hey baby." The first guy was about 6 inches taller than her with brown hair. He was quite attractive, but also very drunk.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" The second guy asked. He was her height with jet black hair. He was equally attractive...and drunk.  
  
She ignored them and tried to push past them. The taller guy stepped in front of her, "Hey, where you going?"  
  
Hermione glared at him, "Anywhere you're not."  
  
The other guy grinned, "Ooh, she's feisty."  
  
"Why don't you two go sleep it off somewhere?"  
  
The other guy stepped in front of her and she kneed him in the crotch. When he doubled over, the taller guy went to his rescue and Hermione just walked away.  
  
When she got inside the club, she took a seat at the bar. The bartender, Steve came over to her, "Hey darlin, I was wondering if you'd be back."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Kind of a last minute decision."  
  
"What's your name sweetie?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Beautiful name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm Steve; what can I get ya?"  
  
Hermione thought for a second, "A coke. Actually, make it a rum and coke."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Hermione looked around the place; she saw some people she recognized from the last time she was there, she saw some new faces, and she saw him. He was coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing boots, blue jeans, and a navy blue shirt with the first two buttons undone, and his hair was spiked up. As he was walking back to the bar, he spotted her, stopping dead in his tracks. Their eyes locked and it seemed like everyone else disappeared. Hermione wanted so badly to run up to him, jump into his arms, and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Instead, she just tore her eyes away from his gaze and smiled at Steve when he brought her drink. She immediately took a drink, trying desperately to calm her nerves. Draco walked up to the bar and sat two stools away where his jacket and a drink were waiting for him. If she'd known that he was sitting there, she would have sat elsewhere. It was too late to run away, so she just kept her gaze in front of her and continued sipping her drink. Draco also kept his gaze straight ahead, and pretended like she wasn't even there. He wasn't trying to piss her off; he just had no idea what to say to her.  
  
Steven noticed the mood Hermione was in, "You are far too lovely to look so sad. A penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Hermione smiled lightly, "You don't want to hear my boring problems."  
  
Steve chuckled, "Hey, isn't that what bartenders are really for?"  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"It's a guy, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"How could a beautiful creature like you NOT have guy problems?"  
  
Hermione scoffed, "Yea right. It's more like ONE guy problem."  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye and decided that maybe this would be the best way to pour her heart out to him, without actually talking to him.  
  
"You really wanna know?"  
  
Steve nodded, "Only if you want to tell me."  
  
The whole time they were talking, Draco just sat there, listening, but not even pretending to care. Steve refilled Hermione's drink, then leaned on the bar, all ears open to her.  
  
"Hmm, where should I start? Let's see...for the past seven years, I've gone to school with this guy, and from day one, we've despised each other with a passion, and it seemed his only goal in life was to make mine miserable."  
  
She paused to take a sip of her drink.  
  
"Then one day, out of the blue, things changed...drastically. I tried so hard to resist him, but everywhere I went, he was always there. Finally, I just gave in, hoping it would all just go away; but things just got more intense. I tried to keep from having these feelings, but the more I tried to fight them, the stronger they got. I went through Hell because of this guy. Well, today he gives me this mind blowing information; well, mind blowing coming from him. Then he acts like it never happened. I finally realize that it's ok to be head over heels in love with this guy..."  
  
When Draco heard this, he just about spit out his drink.  
  
"...but then it all goes to Hell and we're right back where we started! God, he makes me completely insane. You know, maybe this is an omen; it's just not meant to be."  
  
Hermione stared at her drink and waited for Draco to say something...anything; but nothing came.  
  
She looked up at Steve, "But, no matter how much he tries, I know he likes me. When he told me he liked me, I think it was just a spur of the moment thing that he didn't mean to tell me, but I know it's true. It's just a matter of getting him to admit it and NOT take it back."  
  
Steve looked at her for a second, "Well, it seems to me that if this guy doesn't realize how lucky he is to have a beautiful creature like you, then he doesn't deserve you."  
  
Hermione finished her drink, then looked back at Steve, "Maybe not; but I do think that both of us deserve a chance to be happy, and I do want him."  
  
A new song came on and Hermione grinned, "Ooh, I love this song!"  
  
She jumped off her stool, ran to the dance floor, and started dancing.  
  
Steve looked at Draco, "That girl's gonna break a lot of hearts."  
  
Draco finished his drink, "Don't I know it."  
  
He watched Hermione as she moved to the music.  
  
~  
  
Please baby can't you see  
  
My mind's a burnin' hell  
  
I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'  
  
My heart apart as well Tonight you told me  
  
That you ache for something new  
  
And some other woman is lookin' like something  
  
That might be good for you Go on and hold her  
  
Till the screaming is gone  
  
Go on believe her  
  
When she tells you nothing's wrong  
  
~  
  
Without even looking behind her, Hermione could feel someone standing behind her close enough to touch. Without stopping, she reached behind her and took Draco's hands, and wrapped them around her waist, and held onto them trying to get their bodies in the same rhythm. She moved her hips from side to side, and back and forth following the rhythm of the song perfectly.  
  
~  
  
But I'm the only one  
  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
  
I'm the only one  
  
Who'll drown in my desire for you It's only fear that makes you run  
  
The demons that you're hiding from  
  
When all your promises are gone  
  
I'm the only one  
  
~  
  
She let go of his hands and raised hers above her head, giving Draco's hands access to just about any part of her body. He ran his hands over her hips and down her thighs, then he brought his hands up to take a hold of hers and brought them back down to where they had started; wrapped around her waist. Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes, concentrating on nothing but the song and their bodies moving together. Draco leaned down to breathe in her scent of Jasmine.  
  
~  
  
Please baby can't you see  
  
I'm trying to explain  
  
I've been here before  
  
And I'm locking the door  
  
And I'm not going back again Her eyes and arms and skin  
  
Won't make it go away  
  
You'll wake up tomorrow  
  
And wrestle the sorrow  
  
That holds you down today Go on and hold her  
  
Till the screaming is gone  
  
Go on believe her  
  
When she tells you nothing's wrong  
  
~  
  
Draco took her hands and spun her around to face him. When their eyes locked, the whole world disappeared. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the gap between them leaving absolutely no space.  
  
~  
  
But I'm the only one  
  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
  
I'm the only one  
  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
  
~  
  
Hermione stood on her tiptoes and whispered something into Draco's ear, "If you want to start denying that there's something between us, go for it; but I won't do it anymore." Hermione left Draco in the middle of the dance floor with her words ringing in his ears.  
  
~  
  
It's only fear that makes you run  
  
The demons that you're hiding from  
  
When all your promises are gone  
  
I'm the only one  
  
~  
  
Hermione walked over to Steve, paid him for her drinks, then winked at him before leaving the bar.  
  
~~  
  
TBC.  
  
* Thanks for your patience! I hope you all liked this chapter! * 


	8. It Would Be Wrong Not To

Summary: For Harry Potter and the gang, it's their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione is head girl, and Draco is head boy. Although they still hate each other with a passion, after a few encounters between the two, it's getting harder to resist what they really want.  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter story, so PLEASE be gentle with the feedback, but give it, nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even the storyline, because I'm sure it's been done many times.  
  
Note: The song is called "I'm the Only One" by Melissa Ethridge.  
  
~~  
  
When Hermione got home, she washed off all her makeup, put her hair up in a ponytail, put her pajamas on and locked herself in her room. She sat on her bed thinking about what had happened at the bar and came to one conclusion; she was totally in love with Draco Malfoy and there was no turning back now. The only problem was that she didn't know what to do next. She wanted so badly to run to him and never let go, but she also wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.  
  
About twenty minutes after she got back, she heard Draco come back. He went straight to his room and practically slammed the door behind him. She had definitely gotten to him, now all she had to do was find out if that was good, or bad. After spending five minutes gathering her courage, she left her room and went to his. She hesitated before finally knocking on his door. After what seemed like an eternity, Draco finally opened the door and Hermione walked right passed him and started pacing back and fourth.  
  
"I know this is wrong and you know this is wrong, but that doesn't hide the fact that we both want each other; and if you deny it, I'll break every bone in your body." Hermione waited for him to respond, but he just looked at her like he was waiting for her to continue.  
  
"What do we do? I mean, this is really freaking me out. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it's scaring the shit out of me, especially since YOU'RE the one who's making me feel like this. We are so wrong for each other it's not even funny."  
  
"Are you done yet?" Draco asked, with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. There is only one question; how do you feel about me? You already know how I feel, now how do YOU feel?"  
  
"You know how I feel."  
  
"Tell me again."  
  
"I love you. It's that simple."  
  
"There's your answer."  
  
"What answer?"  
  
"You want to know what we should do, that's your answer."  
  
Draco walked over to Hermione and took her hand.  
  
She looked at their interlocking hands, then at him, "Do you know how much trouble this could get us into?"  
  
"Oh yea."  
  
"Harry and Ron will have me committed, your friends won't talk to you anymore, and your father will probably disown you."  
  
Draco scoffed, "To say the least."  
  
"But you want to do this?"  
  
"After all the shit that we've put each other through? It would be wrong not to."  
  
Hermione caressed Draco's cheek and gave him a genuine smile, "It's impossible to say no to you when you look at me with those silvery blue eyes."  
  
Draco grinned, "Yea, I know."  
  
Hermione leaned forward and, for the first time, kissed him with her whole heart and soul.  
  
~~  
  
The End!  
  
Really, really short, I know, but I think it's a good ending...I hope.  
  
*I left it open for a sequel. I might write one, but maybe not; I haven't decided yet. Thanks for reading my story!* 


End file.
